


And After All, You’re My Wanderwall.

by mofyouthfest



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Break Up Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofyouthfest/pseuds/mofyouthfest
Summary: Kang Minhee, lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan iris yang dapat membuat Hyeongjun tenggelam dalam gelapnya. Cinta pertama sekaligus kekasih pertamanya, lelaki yang enggan pergi sedetik pun dari pikiran Hyeongjun meski 5 musim semi telah dilalui bersama, meski ucapan manis berubah menjadi debat yang tak jarang berujung pada pertengkaran."Kayaknya, kita butuh berjarak untuk sementara, biar kita bisa paham satu sama lain lagi,", adalah kalimat yang menyeruak di antara riuhnya air hujan yang turun di langit Headington.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 13
Collections: Moment of Youth : the Beginning





	And After All, You’re My Wanderwall.

**Author's Note:**

> @mintjjunie

Song hyeongjun terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara petir bersahutan di langit. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca buruk seringkali menghampiri, sialnya Hyeongjun kerap lupa membawa payung. Tak terkecuali hari ini, ia hanya membawa sebuah mantel tebal dan laptop di dalam tas ranselnya. Maka jalan satu-satunya adalah sabar, lelaki bermata bulat itu harus sabar menunggu di dalam perpustakaan Brookes setidaknya hingga hujan deras berubah menjadi gerimis.

Hyeongjun benci menunggu, terlebih di dalam sebuah gedung berisi beratus macam buku, yang orang sebut sebagai perpustakaan. Lelaki dengan tinggi 175 cm itu sungguh membenci perpustakaan dan seluruh komponen yang ada di dalamnya. Ya, walaupun ia akui perpustakaan milik universitasnya ini memiliki fasilitas yang cukup mewah, tetap saja rasanya memuakkan. Kalau bukan karena tugas kelompok mata kuliah wajib mana mau ia berkunjung ke sini. Lagipula, tadi setelah Hyeongjun merampungkan bagiannya dari tugas tersebut, kantuk tanpa dapat dicegah datang begitu saja membuat dirinya terlena hingga tertidur dengan kepala berada pada lipatan tangan di atas meja. Ia terbangun dengan secarik memo bertuliskan kalimat ‘Hyeongjun, maaf kami pulang duluan’ melekat pada permukaan meja tepat di sisi kiri kepalanya.

Netra Hyeongjun berpendar pada jalanan diluar sana yang basah setelah bertemu bulir air hujan. Pandangannya terkunci pada sepasang anak adam yang meneduh di tepian gedung sebrang perpustakaan. Lengan kiri lelaki yang lebih pendek berada pada pinggang yang lebih tinggi, sedangkan lengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi merangkul pundak kekasihnya. _Adegan roman picisan macam apa yang aku lihat_ , batin Hyeongjun. Itu harga dirinya yang berbicara. Jauh di sudut terdalam hatinya, Hyeongjun merasa iri. Karena sesungguhnya pasangan itu, dalam sekali pandang saja, dapat mengingatkan Hyeongjun pada dirinya sendiri dan kekasihnya, Kang Minhee, dahulu.

Kang Minhee, lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan iris yang dapat membuat hyeongjun tenggelam dalam gelapnya. Cinta pertama sekaligus kekasih pertamanya, lelaki yang tidak pernah pergi sedetik pun dari pikiran Hyeongjun meski 5 musim semi telah dilalui.

5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, kisah mereka dimulai ketika Kang Minhee menyatakan cinta pada Hyeongjun di taman belakang sekolah mereka dulu. Di hari ke-15 bulan Maret, Minhee mengaku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pengakuannya disaksikan oleh banyak warga sekolah dan matahari yang gagah bersinar di hari itu. Hyeongjun tak serta-merta menerima Minhee sebagai kekasihnya, sekalipun ia telah sama jatuhnya seperti lelaki bermarga Kang di hadapannya. Rasanya seperti sedang bermimpi saat pujaan hati yang selama ini ia kagumi dan cintai dalam diam, mencintai dirinya sama besarnya. Keraguan datang tanpa diminta, maka dari itu lelaki bermarga Song meminta Minhee berjuang, sekali lagi, untuk meyakinkan Hyeongjun akan besar cintanya.

“Tidak masalah,”

Minhee, tanpa diduga, bersedia mengabulkan permintaan Hyeongjun.

Di kencan keempat mereka pada tanggal 28 April, berbekal sebuket bunga akasia kuning, Kang Minhee menyatakan cintanya lagi. Kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Hyeongjun tanpa ragu menerima, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kang Minhee, rasanya seperti menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari.

Hubungan mereka terbilang cukup harmonis, pertengkaran tentu ada, namun tidak pernah bertahan lama. Kang Minhee ahli membuat Hyeongjun merindu. Tahun demi tahun hidup sebagai kekasih Minhee terasa seperti melakoni sebuah film romantis favoritnya. Minhee adalah lelaki yang pandai mencintai. Afeksinya mengalir deras menghantam Song Hyeongjun tanpa henti.

Berbeda dengan beberapa minggu terakhir, entah apa dan siapa yang memulai, ucapan-ucapan manis berubah menjadi debat karena hal sepele, pun tak jarang berujung pada pertengkaran.

Hyeongjun mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela saat kursi di sebelahnya berderit memecah sunyi lantai 3 perpustakaan, di sana sosok kekasihnya sedang mendudukan diri. Setelah meletakkan ransel hitamnya di meja, lelaki yang lebih tinggi menoleh, menatapnya tepat dimata. Harum familiar menyeruak memenuhi indera penciumannya, campuran antara citrus dan lavender yang menenangkan, Hyeongjun yang membelikan parfum tersebut untuk Minhee tiga bulan yang lalu sebagai satu dari sekian hadiah yang ia berikan atas perayaan hari jadi mereka yang kelima.

 _Turtleneck_ hitam dibalut mantel coklat terlihat begitu pas dikenakan oleh Minhee sore itu. Penampilannya sempat menyita seluruh atensi Hyeongjun dari segala hal lain yang ada, fokus matanya hanya tertuju pada lelaki beraroma citrus-lavender di hadapannya. Bahkan dua sejoli yang tadi membakar cemburu di hatinya sudah tidak ia hiraukan, apalagi bisik rintik hujan di luar sana.

“Tau dari siapa aku ada di sini?” tanya Hyeongjun sebagai awal percakapan dengan Pemuda Kang.

“Instingku yang memberi tau,” jawab Minhee disela sisiran jemarinya pada rambut Hyeongjun.

Kedua mata Hyeongjun menutup sempurna, menikmati detik demi detik presensi jemari Minhee di antara helaian rambutnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia bertatap muka dengan lelaki beriris kelam kesayangannya. Minhee aktif di beberapa organisasi internal kampus, ia juga bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu kedai kopi ternama di Oxford. Tidak heran apabila kekasih Hyeongjun itu sibuk.

“Kenapa ke sini?”

“Emangnya aku nggak boleh nyamperin pacarku sendiri?”

Lelaki bermata bulat sayu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, “Boleh, tumben aja kamu sempat, aku pikir kamu bakal sibuk berduaan sama temanmu, siapa namanya? Lee Eunsang?”

Minhee menarik tangannya dari rambut Hyeongjun, matanya kini terpejam, “Jangan mulai,”.

 _Jangan mulai apanya?_ Hyeongjun berdecih, apabila maksud lelaki tinggi di hadapannya ini jangan memulai pertengkaran, bukankah selama ini ia juga turut andil di dalamnya?

Ia teringat kejadian sore kemarin dimana pertengkaran via telepon antara dirinya dan kekasihnya terjadi entah untuk yang keberapa kali di minggu ini. Debatnya tidak jauh seputar Minhee dan kesibukannya. Seringkali sebaris nama Lee Eunsang terselip di antara kalimat penuh emosi keduanya. Lee Eunsang, nama yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghantui mimpi-mimpi Hyeongjun di malam hari karena terlalu sering ia dengar nama tersebut terucap lewat bisik mahasiswa, bersandingan dengan nama kekasihnya.

“Memang benar kan? Kamu selalu aja sibuk dengan temanmu yang satu itu, aku bahkan kaget kamu nggak lupa punya aku,”

Yang lebih muda beberapa bulan selama ini paham dan mengerti kesibukan sang kekasih. Minhee adalah seorang pekerja keras, ia juga pandai membagi waktu antara urusan akademis, pekerjaan, dan pribadinya. Hanya saja, menurut Hyeongjun beberapa minggu terakhir ini Minhee sudah kelewatan. Lelaki dengan bintik-bintik hitam yang membentang di pipinya itu kehilangan kontrol terhadap seluruh kegiatannya. Kantung hitam yang bersemayam di bawah matanya adalah bukti seberapa keras ia memforsir tubuhnya untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dalam satu waktu.

Rasa iba muncul di benak Hyeongjun saat melihat raut lelah yang terpancar dari wajah Minhee. Inginnya untuk memberi kekasihnya kekuatan lewat pelukan erat begitu kuat. Namun mengingat sikap Minhee terhadapnya beberapa minggu terakhir melunturkan rasa ibanya. Jangankan bertemu sepuluh menit dengan Hyeongjun, sekadar memberi kabar lewat pesan singkat pun Minhee tidak pernah sempat. Ia seakan lupa bahwa Hyeongjun butuh tahu kabar atas keadaannya. Hyeongjun ingin memastikan bahwa kekasihnya makan dengan teratur, tidur dengan cukup, dan apakah harinya berjalan dengan baik. Sekalipun jawabannya tidak, lelaki bermarga Song tidak keberatan apabila Minhee membagi keluh kesahnya pada dirinya. Ia dengan tangan terbuka akan menerima Minhee seburuk apapun keadaannya.

Hyeongjun ingin Minhee menjadikannya rumah untuk pulang setelah menjalani hari yang melelahkan, seperti bagaimana Minhee biasa melakukannya 5 tahun terakhir.

Sayangnya, Kang Minhee seperti menemukan rumahnya yang baru. Gosip tentang lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu yang beberapa kali terlihat jalan berdua bersama Lee Eunsang, pemuda yang telah menyukai Minhee sejak masa orientasi kampus, di sela kesibukannya memperkuat asumsi buruk yang memenuhi kepala Hyeongjun.

“Kamu tau kan aku ada projek matkul sama dia? Mau nggak mau aku akan bareng dia terus untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, kamu harusnya paham dong Jun, ini bener-bener nguras tenaga aku, ditambah jadwal di kedai yang makin padat sejak Kak Allen _resign_ ,” ujar Minhee, tangannya berusaha menggapai jemari Hyeongjun untuk digenggamnya erat.

“Omong kosong,”

“Song Hyeongjun!”

Hyeongjun memindai lantai 3 perpustakaan dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa hanya ada dua orang di ujung kanan ruangan, ia pun membalas ucapan Minhee.

“Kamu harusnya tau kalau aku juga butuh tau kabar kamu, aku butuh tau kamu masih hidup atau nggak, kamu lagi kesusahan atau nggak. Sesederhana ngirim pesan ke aku apa susahnya? Kalau kamu masih bisa jalan berdua sama Eunsang setiap hari kenapa sesulit itu buat sekadar kirim pesan singkat ke aku? _Is it too hard to do_?”

Kedua alis Minhee terangkat, matanya sempat membulat beberapa sekon. Walaupun samar, Hyeongjun dapat menangkap getaran dari kedua iris kelam kekasihnya.

“Waktu awal projek aku telpon kamu, kamu langsung nuduh aku yang enggak-enggak. Kamu bayangin aja deh, posisi kamu lagi capek dan kamu dituduh gitu aja dan kemarin kita telponan pun berakhir bertengkar lagi,”

“Lalu kamu nyerah gitu aja? Banyak pesan yang aku kirim ke kamu, tapi kamu bahkan ga ngasih penjelasan sedikit pun, kalau memang asumsiku salah kenapa kamu diam aja?” Hyeongjun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Minhee.

“Aku ngerasa gak perlu ngejelasin apapun ke kamu karena asumsimu gak benar dan aku gak salah,”

Ia menghela napasnya panjang-panjang sebelum menghembuskannya keluar, “Oh, jadi kamu mau aku larut dalam asumsiku? Kamu tau aku mikirin hal ini sampai ga bisa tidur? Aku capek Minhee, aku capek nangis mikirin hubungan kita. Di sini seakan cuma aku yang mau bertahan, kamu bahkan ga mau untuk sekadar ngasih kejelasan supaya hubungan kita ga jadi seribet ini,”

“ _Tell me honestly, do you still love me_?” tangan Hyeongjun bergerak menuju ujung lengan _hoodie_ miliknya, jemarinya memilin kainberwarna biru langit tersebut sembari menunggu jawaban Minhee.

“ _I swear to God i still do love you_ , Song Hyeongjun. Kita udah sama-sama lima tahun tapi kamu masih bisa ngeraguin aku, mau sampai kapan kamu mengkhawatirkan hal sepele kaya gini?”

Hyeongjun menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, menahan air yang mencoba menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Hal sepele, katanya. Bagi Hyeongjun, perasaannya dan perasaan Minhee bukanlah hal sepele, keduanya merupakan hal terpenting yang mereka butuhkan untuk mengarungi laut lepas hubungan bersama-sama. Bibirnya kelu, kalimat balasan yang sudah tersusun rapi dalam pikirannya tersimpan rapat-rapat di balik bibir pualamnya.

Memori 5 tahun terakhir, hari-hari indah yang mereka lalui bersama, tak dapat dicegah kembali ke permukaan ingatannya. Minhee ada dalam setiap bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Hyeongjun tahu betul perjuangan yang telah Minhee lakukan untuk dirinya, sebesar apa cinta kekasihnya itu untuknya. Namun dengan sikap lelaki berambut coklat tua yang seakan tidak acuh terhadap kelangsungan hubungan mereka membuat Hyeongjun meragu.

“ _That’s why_ komunikasi itu penting buat kita berdua, aku gak akan tahu apa yang kamu rasain dan pikirin kalau kamu gak coba buat ngejelasin dan bilang ke aku, kita dulu terbiasa buat terbuka ke satu sama lain. Things won’t work between us kalau kita berdua jadi begini, Minhee,”

Jarum panjang terus berdetak ke kanan saat Hyeongjun dan Minhee sama-sama bungkam tanpa kata. Di luar sana hujan masih turun, tidak sederas satu jam lalu, namun tetap dapat membuat bajumu basah. Aroma cokelat panas milik penjaga perpustakaan tercium hingga tempat dimana Hyeongjun dan Minhee berada. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali, Hyeongjun memindai wajah indah milik lelaki di hadapannya. Alisnya yang tebal dan tegas, kedua matanya yang sekelam langit malam yang sebanyak apapun ia tatap tidak akan membuatnya jenuh, jembatan pipinya yang dihiasi oleh konstelasi bintang, dan bibir pualamnya. Wajah milik seseorang yang selalu Hyeongjun damba akan selalu bersamanya hingga rambutnya memutih dimakan masa.

“Kayaknya, kita butuh berjarak untuk sementara, biar kita bisa paham satu sama lain lagi,", adalah kalimat yang menyeruak di antara riuhnya air hujan yang turun di langit Headington. Sebaris kalimat yang Hyeongjun ucapkan dengan lantang melawan segala bising yang ada di sekitarnya, pun sebaris kalimat yang tak pernah Hyeongjun duga akan meluncur dari belah bibir dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya entitas yang diam tanpa kata di hadapannya. Hyeongjun selalu bisa membaca perasaan Minhee lewat kedua bola matanya seakan kekasihnya itu adalah satu halaman buku yang terbuka lebar-lebar, inginnya menghindar dari tatap mata yang terkasih, namun kecewa yang terpancar dari kedua irisnya memaksa Hyeongjun untuk tetap memberikan atensi padanya.

“ _This is not the end_ , right?”

“ _No, it’s not,_ ”

“Aku... boleh peluk kamu? Sekali aja,”

Hyeongjun menimbang untuk beberapa saat, pertahanannya bisa hancur dalam sekejap apabila ia mengabulkan permintaan Minhee.

“Lima menit, aku janji. Just in case setelah ini kita gak bisa ketemu lagi,”

Lalu ia mengangguk.

Matanya terpejam saat Minhee, dengan tangannya yang panjang, mendekap erat pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil. Wajahnya bersemayam pada rambut hitam sang kekasih. Hyeongjun bisa merasakan tarikan dan hembusan teratur nafas Minhee di pucuk kepalanya. Tangan sebelah kiri Minhee berada pada punggung Hyeongjun, sesekali memberi usapan pelan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut bagian belakang milik Hyeongjun.

“Aku.. setuju,” bisik Minhee berselang lima menit kemudian, walau ragu sempat terdengar di awal.

Kedua tangan Hyeongjun mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia harus kuat, toh semua ini dilakukan demi keberlangsungan hubungan mereka kedepannya. Berjarak bukan berarti berpisah selamanya, suatu saat nanti mereka dapat bertemu kembali saat keduanya telah berhasil merefleksikan kesalahan masing-masing, entah untuk memulai kembali ataupun mengakhiri kisah mereka berdua.

Hujan turun semakin deras dari langit Headington selaras dengan air mata yang turun tanpa henti dari kedua pelupuk mata pemuda Song. Tubuhnya jatuh di balik pintu sedetik setelah ia berhasil mengunci pintu kamar, isaknya teredam oleh telapak tangannya sendiri. Hubungan yang ia pertahankan 5 tahun terakhir bersama lelaki yang dicintainya berada di ambang kehancuran. Beban berat seakan menimpa pundak Hyeongjun tanpa belas kasih. Jantungnya seakan dihunus pisau tajam tanpa ampun. Sesungguhnya bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Namun tidak ada alternatif lain untuk memperbaiki benang kusut seperti ini di hubungan mereka selain berjarak untuk kembali saling memahami satu sama lain. Hingga sedetik sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya, pun sebaris nama Kang Minhee masih terapal lirih dari belah bibirnya.

_(Esoknya Hyeongjun memblokir seluruh kontak Minhee, hingga tiga bulan kemudian, mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu kembali. Dengan seutas senyum yang merekah di bibir keduanya, Hyeongjun tahu, takdir hubungan mereka belum berhenti sampai di sini.)_


End file.
